Hate which Blossoms
by AtamagaiiRose
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts and Draco and her hate each other with passion, will that all change? this is my first fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1 The Train to Hogwarts

This is my first ever Fanfic so any comments are accepted!

Disclaimer: all charecters belong to J.K Rowling except Elise and her parents

As I was staring at myself in the mirror of my dressing table a skinny girl was staring back, my complexion was somewhat tanned but somewhat fair this was due to my Asian heritance I have chocolate brown eyes and boring brown hair about 4 inches from my shoulder, I have natural dark and light highlights. My name is Elise Bouvier (don't laugh, its French!)Today was the day I will be going to Hogwarts, I am transferring from Beuxbatons Academy of Magic, I speak French but have a perfectly good British accent, my mother is being transferred as she is in the ministry of magic my father on the other hand is a muggle and is therefore a lawyer, i curled my naturally straight hair and ran downstairs.

"Do you want Breakfast dear I'll make you some scrambled eggs if you like?" My father asked

"No, I think I'm going to be sick"

"It's the nerves dear, ok then should we leave for the station?"

"Yes please, where's mum?"

"I'm here dear come on let's get going you don't want to miss the train now do you?"

Another thing to make me sicker, I ran to the car as my luggage was packed and put away last night we arrived in kings cross in 10 minutes flat. As the car stopped I ran to get some fresh air, my nausea had gone and my mum handed me a ticket but wait, it stated Platform 9 ¾

"umm mum what kind of ticket is this?" I asked confused, my mother used to go to Hogwarts so she probably knows"

"Oh, fond memories! Well dear we have to pass through the barrier, yes dear walk right through it, don't give me that look, can you see over there then, come on then dear!"

My mum dragged me down to the platform between 9 and 10 I thought she was stark raving mad, well, until I saw a couple and their kid casually fall through the barrier so no muggles could see, we then ran towards the barrier, and I found myself looking at a beautiful red steam engine, as I bid my farewells I was taking my luggage to an empty compartment, it was getting pretty crowded as the train was leaving in 5 mins

"At last some peace!" I sighed as I tried to sleep, as I slept at around 5.00 because of my nerves just then a knock came from the compartment door to my mild frustration I opened it to a bushy brown haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, are you first year because I've never seen you around here before?"

It's probably because I was short but I just answered her "no, I am a transfer from Beuxbatons Academy of Magic, and my name is Elise Bouvier" I held out my hand and she shook it, quite exited in fact.

"wow, a transfer I've never heard of that and your from France but you talk in a British accent, by the way how is you previous school was it nice?" she said it quite fast I barely understood it

"um yeah, well I talk in a British accent because my dad is French and my Mum is British and we went to Britain in the summer every year and my mum just got transferred here, because well she works for the ministry"

She nodded her head like she understood and just then a boy with dark hair and glasses with a scar on his forehead appeared, I knew this was Harry Potter but didn't want to annoy him by stating to him that he is, and another boy with red hair and freckles came in.

"Hi Hermione how was the summer, oh who are you, I'm Harry Potter"

"um, I am a transfer from Beuxbatons and my name is Elise Bouvier " I kept eye contact as it is good manners and I noticed he had really nice green eyes, but he broke it and stared at the ground I think he found it intimidating.

The red haired boy then spoke "and my name is Ron Weasley are you a fourth year transfer we are in the fourth year"

"I'm in the fourth year too, oh I like your hair" I think red hair is quite nice I don't know why I said that but he just blushed or something.

"Sorry I come across as intimidating it's just that I'm quite straight forward with things, I know some people find it a bit weird"

"Well I find it quite smart to be straight forward" Hermione said.

"So what house do you think you'll be placed in" said Harry,

I knew about the Hogwarts houses as my mum used to tell me about them I love the history of it I find it quite fascinating

"I really, really hope to be put in Slytherin" I said quite seriously they just stared at me as if I slapped them I went in to hysterical giggles, they started laughing when they found it was a joke.

"Joking! I want to be put in Gryffindor I think Slytherin is horrible as this boy called Lucius tormented my mum's muggle- born friends but not her just because she was a pure blood, she said it made her really annoyed and she hated people who believe in this blood nonsense"

"well, the boy who tormented your mum's friends his well his son is in our year he is probably as vile as his father" said Harry

"Oh, were in Gryffindor and you're probably going to be placed in Gryffindor I can see you have the qualities" Hermione replied

A boy with silver blond hair walked in to the compartment "oh god!, this place reeks like mudblood and what do we have here potty and the weasel, I see you have changed well horrendously over the holidays, oh who's this?" he looked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"She's a transfer student Malfoy and get out of here" Hermione answered you could see they were so used to this as they weren't surprised

"Don't talk to me Mudblood and what was is saying.." he then got cut off

I kind of yelled at him at this point and stood up straight at his face "don't call her a Mudblood you vile thing, I have only known you than less than a minute and you seem like a horrible person!" I was a bit shorter than him well ok then, a lot shorter than him and he backed away. he then smirked.

"I like a girl with A temper, oh so feisty" he smirked while saying this not knowing I was boiling with rage.

"AAAAGH!" he screamed and got flung out, I kinda jinxed him at that point as I have a quick temper before he could come back in I locked the compartment door and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Wow, nice going!" said Ron he gave me a high five so did Harry and Hermione thanked me, when the snack cart came I bought a few sweets for everyone and we talked the whole way of the journey seemed like me and Hermione like the same things, well books and homework for that matter!


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

After getting off the train I went towards the carriages towards Hogwarts with Hermione, Ron and Harry I was led to an old woman who was Professor McGonagall.

"Because you are a transfer you will go first"

I was wondering what she was talking about as she led me to the great hall and I saw thousands of students in four long tables and there was a line of supposedly first years looking really terrified I was scared, but with anxiety not fear. I was led to a three legged wooden stool ,I knew what was coming for me as my mum told me, the dirty patched hat was placed on my head and then took quite a while to choose as it tried to place me in the houses

"hmm, well, you have the brains of a Ravenclaw but no... you don't care for the rules, you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff but still... your mother is a pureblood and you are shrewd, and a strong leader, you are quite ambitious as well but no not Slytherin... hmm well no you are kind at heart, you are quite brave and loyal and are willing to commit self-sacrifice and you are also courageous, I will place you in GRYFFINDOR"

With the anxiety wearing of I ran towards to where Hermione was motioning for her to sit next to me,

"He took a bit longer than I expected..." Hermione said quite confused

"He was seriously considering to put me in Slytherin but then said I was kind at heart, I seriously thought he was going to put me in Slytherin!"

"wow, he was considering to put you in Slytherin! " Ron said quite surprised

"Maybe she has the good qualities of Slytherin and maybe because of her mom being a pureblood" Harry said as he remembered the sorting hat considered putting him in Slytherin

After the first years were placed in their houses the feast then began, after the feast Proffesor Dumbledore was talking about the Triwizard cup, and was talking about the rules and such, many people were arguing as the age limit was 17.

"Come on then I'll show you the common room and our Dormitory" Hermione said as she was yawning

"ok then" I replied

We made our way through various staircases and we arrived at the common room it was a beautiful room with red couches and chairs, with a welcoming fire, Hermione led me to the dormitory through a door and a wooden spiral staircase, we entered the room and it was a circular room with 5 beds and red hangings and curtains. The bathroom was behind a wooden door; I found my things and then lay on bed sleeping soundlessly.


	3. Chapter 3 First day at Hogwarts

I Woke up the next day at 6.00 AM, as I am a morning person, I then showered and got changed, I lazily flicked my wand at my hair and some loose curls formed, I grabbed my bag and a book and started reading in the common room by the fire, when Hermione woke up we went to the great hall for breakfast, we then received our timetables.

"oh I see we have most classes to together, umm what's wrong.."

Just then Malfoy was walking towards me he was fuming, I was trying to cover my face but he already saw me

"oh crap! He's coming this way" Hermione said. Way to state the obvious.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to me yesterday I swear I'll get you back..." Malfoy whispered until prefects told him to get back to his house table much to his great dislike he stomped back.

We had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, I then sat next to Hermione while we Transfigured a Rabbit in to a pin cushion Hermione of course was first and I succeeded after few attempts, we went through the day after we had Charms with Hufflepuff then Herbology with Ravenclaw then I had Ancient Runes with Hermione; After Lunch it was double potions with the Slytherin's

"O god! Not again we had Potions with them last year" Hermione cried while eating a cottage pie

"Hermione we always have potions with the Slytherin's; any way how was your day so far Elise?" Harry asked

"It was okay I guess, but I wonder how potions is here, I had the best potions master, because he was so nice I easily learnt it mind you, I suck at potions"

After is said this I started chewing my nails, only then realising I had learnt potions in French and not English, great way to start the first day of school Elise!

"Well, Snape is well he's kind of evil and favours Slytherin over us as he is their head of house every lesson we have with him he always without a doubt deducts points from us the minimum he takes is at least 10 points" said Harry

I was then Glancing over to Ron who was stuffing his mouth, I was looking at him in awe "umm, Ron did you skip Breakfast or something?"

"Don't worry about him Elise; he's always eating, should we get to our first lesson?" Hermione asked we then went over to the cold dungeons and we were standing outside the classroom, the bare stone walls of the dungeon made it seem more eerie and the only light was coming from a torched fire hanging. While Talking to Hermione about our Ancient Runes Homework, Malfoy came over to me, the evil git pushed me against the wall, he did it quite fast and it made me quite surprised

"Let go of her you creep!" Harry shouted

"I've got you now" he smirked but as I recovered from shock I kicked him, hard in the shins, I think jinxing is a bit overrated anyway, that, and I couldn't reach my wand.

He was hopping on one leg clutching his right leg "I'm going to kill you now!"

Finally, well, a rather ugly looking man appeared with very oily hair, god! Doesn't he ever wash his hair? he had a well I think in my opinion looked like a perv face, then he said "oh what do we have here the new girl from Beuxbatons and Malfoy why are you clutching your leg, please come inside" with that he sharply turned inside the classroom we all then followed him inside a classroom which was no better than the corridor.

"welcome everybody to a new year at Hogwarts I have assigned you a potions partner, as last year" he looked at Harry and Ron "was quite disruptive" after he muttered the partners I was assigned with Neville Longbottom, I was told to sit at the front with him, he looked like a rather friendly boy but he was anxious about even looking at the Professor, I figured he sucked at potions.

"Now can you turn to page 32 of your text books and learn how to make the antidote"

I was looking at the book and thankfully I understood it I was preparing my ingredients when Neville stammered "can...can you help me please?" I nodded and started giving him instructions as he helped me in Herbology, I had to whisper it though as Professor Snape would probably get angry when I was brewing my potion that evil shithead called Malfoy was jeering at me

"Are you helping Longbotton wipe his arse, then!" His Minions or as I like to call them, gay friends of Malfoy's were laughing

I turned round as he was behind me, Snape was in his office and I then said "Look you Sadistic evil little bastard shut the F up or I swear I'm going to shove this knife up your arse!" a few Gryffindor's were laughing "good one Elise!" Dean said

I just continued helping Neville he was shocked at me for shouting at Malfoy but he was then chuckling a bit. All in all Potions kinda sucked when I was going to give the antidote to Snape, Malfoy stuck his leg out to trip me, I stepped on it and he yelled in pain I gave it to Snape and he gave me a cold stare, as if I did something wrong

"You labelled it in French" he muttered

"Sorry!" I took it back and relabelled the vial and gave it back to him

"5 points for foolishness, you are in England now Miss. Bouvier not in France" he continued writing whatever he was doing, I just realised he is a slimeball just like Harry stated, oh well.

When the day was over me and Hermione went to sleep, I met everybody in all four houses in year, Malfoy left me alone all week, but that wasn't the case at the Library on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4 Making your Life Hell

I was in the Library but not with Hermione she was outside with Ron and Harry I was reading Hogwarts: A History quite fascinating in fact, then I saw a flash of blond appear, Malfoy surprisingly without his gay friends was here smirking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I sad rather pissed I hated it when people disturb me when I was reading

"Ouch that hurt Bouvier, no I was here to get you back for what you did on the train and on Monday" Malfoy said. Why doesn't he let this go?

"Didn't your mother teach you not to ever hit a girl? Funny I thought you were civilised oh my mistake" giving him _my _smirk

"I'm not going to hit you, oh no, something much worse" he said with a sadistic smile

"Ok then tell me then what are you going to do?" I sighed giving up all hope on reading the book

"Make your life at Hogwarts Hell!" he gave an evil smirk, turned on his heel and left the library

Yeah good luck with that, because I have a much similar plan, oh yes Malfoy I will get you, you evil little git!

Later that day I went outside to get a breath of fresh air, I went to the lake where I saw Malfoy yet again Harassing Hermione, Ron and Harry, I strode over to them and Malfoy was saying...

"what do you want carrot top, weasel" he was taking the piss out of Ron's hair and Ron was fuming, I decided to take mattes in to my own hands before they did anything to him for his comment I went behind him and muttered a spell, his great blond locks turned in to red.

"What are you looking at Bouvier?" He said, as he noticed me; he looked rather funny and I didn't laugh but keep a straight face and gestured to Ron, Harry and Hermione from Laughing.

"Nothing, I just love what you did with your hair" he just walked of muttering the words "Retard", when he was out of earshot we all erupted in laughter,

"Where did you learn to change hair colour, I've never seen a book on that? It is pretty useful" Hermione said

"In Beuxbatons I picked up a few tricks from the girls there, I can't wait until he is back at the castle, let the games begin" I gave a sadistic smile

"Wow thanks Elise that is so cool I can't wait until he is back at the castle!" Ron said

I then spent 10 minutes teaching Hermione about changing hair colour and how to straighten and curl it, she easily picked up and changed Harry's dark black hair to blond and back and Ron's hair from red to black and then to normal.

"Can you change eye colour" Hermione asked?

"Yeah sure...look" I pointed my wand at Harry's eyes and changed them from green to brown and back she tried Ron's. for about 5 minutes they were our test dummies we then made our way to the castle excited to see the results of my plan.

When we got to the castle it was around about Lunch, we saw practically everyone laughing even the Slytherin's and the teachers, Snape wasn't here, he was probably confined to his office the little slimeball. Malfoy just realised I was in the hall and strode over to me

"What did you do to my hair" he was practically boiling all over to piss him of even more I said

"Oh I changed your hair colour because you called Ron my_ friend_ a carrot top, why don't you stay like that, it seems rather pretty in fact"

"You better change me back or I swear I will...I will" he stammered at this point

"You will what Malfoy, now get lost I need to eat" he stormed off at my say! I have him in my clutches now!

Oh crap, Professor McGonagall was walking towards me

"Miss. Bouvier did you do that to Mr. Malfoy's hair?" she didn't seem stern just curious

Like a good little Gryffindor I told the truth "Yes I did Professor" no twisted lie, no buts or ifs I think sometimes I'm too good you know.

Then surprisingly she smiled at me "well quite talented I must say, you know this is a form of transfiguration, why don't you change Mr. Malfoy's hair back I think it is the right thing to do, also I like your non-violent tactic on how to handle Mr Malfoy's taunts at you and your friends." She then walked off.

"She let you off easy didn't she" Ron Implied

Just then Fred and George came and sit beside me "hey we saw Malfoy that was a good one you know! Later on you could teach me how to do that... eh," Fred said.

After eating I went over to the Slytherin table, where I saw Malfoy covering his head with his robe pulled up, he looked even more stupid

"What do you want?" he said his voice icy cold

"If you want me to change your hair back please take a nicer tone?" with that I flicked my wand and his hair changed back

"My hair, My beautiful Locks! Thank you!" he acted in the way in which a 5 year old would act on Christmas morning

"don't get too happy Malfoy it wasn't a permanent charm or anything it would of worn of in 5 hours but you know whatever" I said, I then turned on my heel and went to the entrance hall.

I went out of the great hall and was surrounded by girls begging me to teach them on how to do that, because I am short I felt so suffocated by them, Harry then pulled me out and Hermione tried to reason with them.

"Now, whoever wants to learn from Elise please meet us in the empty classroom on the 5th floor at 8.00 o'clock tonight" Hermione said, I was mildly surprised she handled it so well as all the girls left not bothering me.

I ended up showing all the girls and I brought Ron and Harry along for test dummies, they grew rather annoyed so I gave them a box of chocolates each from a muggle chocolate shop in France, and I also gave one to Hermione to thank her for saving me.

"Wow these are better than the one's at Honeydukes I mean they taste so nice" Ron said as usual stuffing his face in the process.

"Well it is from a muggle Choclatier in France" I said

"So, Elise, are your friends from Beuxbatons coming over here for the Triwizard tournament?" Hermione asked while helping Ron and Harry with their Homework, I was reading Hogwarts: A History

"Only the contenders are coming but I have one friend in the 6th year, his name is Alexandre, he is an old friend due to family connections and he writes to me once a week, I received his letter yesterday and he said he was going to compete, and I sent him one back." I said

"I really want to take part but, you now because of the stupid age limit" said Harry

Ron replied "Yeah me too, I guess"


End file.
